The invention concerns a safety handle for hand control wheels and the like, which is swivel mounted on an attachment part and which in an initial position operates in a sliding fashion against axial spring pressure in the direction of the attachment part and in which position is secured against swivelling and which can be swivelled out of this first position over about 90.degree. into a second position.
Such safety handles are, in the second so-called swivelled position, retractable into a hand control wheel in which, in the initial, swing-out position enables the hand control wheel to be turned. The handle is, in this case, always retracted under spring pressure, i.e. it must not be lockable so long as no axial pressure is applied to it. The reason for this is, therefore, that the handle is always automatically retracted into the hand control wheel when it is not under pre-loaded axial pressure. Under this axial pressure the handle is then locked in such a way that it cannot be retracted from its initial vertically swung position into the second position in the hand control wheel.
This problem is solved in the German utility model document No. 83 03 687,3 in that a lower axial locking bolt is built in to the attached part which is spring loaded in the direction of the handle. If the handle is now loaded in an axial direction against a coil spring, the locking bolt engages in a central bore in an extension of the handle thus locking both parts.
A disadvantage of this known design is, however, that this is very complicated and extravagant in that the mounting for the locking bolt has to be dealt with in the attachment itself, in wihch specific recesses and fittings are required. The machining of the handle itself is complicated further by being fitted with lateral pins, bearing bushes and several springs.